HBA(Half-Breed Academy)
by Wampire
Summary: the adventures of kids in a not-so-normal junior-high and high-school
1. Chapter 1

**Rex's POV**

 **6:10am the Falsuno residence**

As I began to wake up in my room and I felt INDESCRIBABLY groggy I mean I been groggy before but this takes the cake, luckily I soon shook the feeling off and I then walked over to my closet and put on my usual clothes, which consisted of a green short-sleeve Dino-footprint T-shirt, a green army jacket liner, royal blue athletic pants, silver high-top sneakers, and of course the signature brass dragon medallion necklace and red hot shades. When I went to the bathroom I was still a wee bit sluggish so I did what I usually do, I slapped myself with my tail. And yes I said tail, I mean I know what you're thinking what normal kid has a tail right? Well the thing is I'm not, in fact I'm only HALF human, and what's the other half you ask? DAT-DAT-da, you got it dudes, its dinaurian, yep you heard me I'm a human/dinaurian half-breed son! Royal blue scales, pointy ears and all. Yeah and its boom-shakalaka-Bing- bang-pow cool man! Now I bet you're wondern' 'how the heck did that happen?' or 'who the heck are your parents?' well here are your answers: first as to how it happened, eh I haven't the slightest idea, and to be honest with ya I don't wanna know, now all I know is that I hatched from an egg, and that's it. Now as for who my parents are I'll tell ya my dad ya see where I get my human blood from, and everyone knows his story of killing guhnash and what not, and he is…the one and only Calvin Falsuno! And my mom well that's where my dinaurian blood and good looks come from and she's the ONLY girl besides my 'auntie' Rosie my dad even considered liking, and my mom is the one and only Duna Falsuno. But enough about me on with the story, you guys are probably asleep from boredom by now anyway. Once I washed up I walked down stairs to eat some breakfast, and my parents were already waiting. "Good morning Rex, Sweetie, I made your favorite" my mom purred sweetly. "hey there sport how's it fryn'?" my dad said in a jolly tone, looking at 'the vivasaur island gazette'. "Slowly but surely, dad" I yawned. On the table were my favorite breakfast foods: two pancakes, a pile of salted scrambled eggs, two biscuits, and a pile of bacon, and then two links of sausage, with chocolate milk. In my opinion the best meal of the day! "So mom, dad, got any idea what's on the agenda for today?" I asked chomping my food. "Well I've got work at the fossil center today; we apparently have a new shipment of Hyper-Drills & hammers and a slew of dark fossil rocks to be cleaned, which by the way is going to dust up my new outfit!" She groaned. I saw the outfit and felt sorry for her I knew she hates doing laundry, and she was wearing a pair of khaki-business pants with a pink belt, a white long sleeve blouse, and brown short-boots & her favorite blue head-band in her pink hair, clearly not something you want to get dirty. But dad had different plans, "well I got some digging to catch up on, then I have to help his royal pain with something on the main idol comp; which is apparently malfunctioning, and from the way his whininess sounded it's going to be messy, so if you think you're going to have a bad day Duna, my dear think again!" my dad huffed. He was wearing his purple shirt, black shorts, and blue gloves, also his purple paleontology hat. I busted out laughing. "Oh don't call his majesty that" mom snapped. "Oh Rex, honey what are you going to be up to today?" she asked. "The usual, digging, cleaning, shopping, pranking, fighting, and dancing at my favorite hide-away, and the like" I replied. "OK just don't have a repeat of last week OK?" she joked. Then my mom got up grabbed her purse, pecked me and my dad on our cheeks and left. "Well I might as well be off too, be careful out there sport." Dad said while rustling my hair. "Gah! Watch the hair, huh?" I objected. Then he laughed and left. Then I left also and headed over to the docks to begin the day. When I got to the docks I first grabbed four of my best vivasaurs for battles and went to the reception desk where Beth was waiting. "Hello Rex, and where would like to head today?" she asked. _Bottoms up Bay-_ pleaded-my spino Saw-blade in my brain. _No come on take us to Knot Wood Forest-_ objected my venetar dust-devil. _YEAH-_ roared the rest of my team "hmm… knot wood forest, please." I answered. Once the captain got there with his boat I got in and we headed to Knot Wood Forest. Once we got there I picked out my newly updated sonar and started digging.

 **Narrator's POV**

 **Knot Wood Forest 7:10 am**

After about an hour of digging Rex found a very large dark fossil rock, but once he pulled it from the soil a fossil fighter appeared right in front of him! "Aww, come on I just found that! You know what this means right? Fossil battle!" the fighter cried. "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, but I'm not letting this baby go. Looks like I'm gonna have to crush you first, what a drag!" Rex groaned. Then the fighter sent out three vivasaurs: an igua, a goyo, and a goyle; but Rex did something different he just sent out two vivasaurs: saw-blade the spino, and dust-devil the venetar. The third position would be for himself (A/N: all dinaurians can transform into dinosaurs to use for battle, or personal uses. ), then he was engulfed in blood red flames and then standing in the empty AZ position was a black metallic T-Rex with glowing orange eyes, allosaurus horns, and steel hard skin and teeth, but his most powerful weapon was his giant drill-like tail, good for tearing things apart, he was also a fire type, he burst out a huge plume of dark red fire; then roared and turned to his opponent. Then the battle began the opposing fighter went first "goyo, a-attack that t-t-Rex thing!" he stuttered. Goyo did so and rammed into Rex's left leg, only did 1 point damage, with a snort Rex shook off his attacker and grabbed it by the neck with his mouth and threw it in the air, then he smacked the unfortunate dinosaur with his drill tail ***crack*** goyo was soon sent flying into a tree ***crash*** , then it turned into a medal. _"What a weakling, it wasn't even a challenge_ ," Rex Thought. _One down two to go boss_ , dust-devil noted. "Goyle attack spino!"The fighter yelled. _Oh I got this bozo, partner no need to worry_ , Saw-blade hooted. When the goyle attacked its tail smacked Saw-blade's snout, Saw-blade snarled and crunched down on the weakling it sustained 99 points of damage, and turned into a medal. Then it was Igua's turn so it attacked dust-devil with a super hard punch to dust-devil's ribs! He sustained 22 points damage, with a large groan dust-devil slammed his tail into the foe and defeated it. When the battle was over the opposing fighter faced the now-normal Rex in terror. "w-what are you? Some kind of mutant freak?!" he stuttered. "No, but sense I won I'll take that rock now." He said coolly. After the kid left Rex headed straight for the digadig village digamid.

 **Rex's POV**

 **Digadig village digamid.**

I'll tell ya when I stepped in the old building I thought it had gotten a whole lot creepier than the last time I came, so I kept my guard up. Once I was just ten feet in the temple I heard a soft thump. "BOO!" someone yelled, I spun around to see my best pal and fellow half-breed Nico Monte Carlo barring his fangs at me! "Gah, Nico! Don't do that!" I nearly screamed. The little walking encyclopedia just bust a pipe howling in laughter "hahahahahahaha sorry dude, but just couldn't help it! Man and you should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" he howled. After he calmed himself he dusted himself off and then looked up at me. "So, pipsqueak how've you been doing?" I asked. He glared at me then said "pretty good considering that there's nothing to do here, or at least not lately." Then an idea crackled in my brain; if it's fun he wants its fun he'll get, I thought. "Say I got an idea! How about we have a fossil battle? Mono e mono, no SZ vivasaurs no nothing; just us in our battle form ready for a brawl!" I suggested. "Alright! This is gonna be so awesome. Let's get to it then!" Nico whooped. So we went to the biggest cavern we could find, and then started the battle.

 **Narrator POV**

When they chose their positions the two boys then transformed into their battle forms. Rex in his usual t-Rex like form, but Nico's form looked much like a velociraptor: with green, orange, purple, and yellow colorations, and two large yellow feathers above his eyes, he also was an air type. When it was Rex turn he charged at Nico full speed, then spinning around and smashing his tail into Nico's face! ***crunch*** Nico stumbled back from the impact then retaliated with several fast slashes to Rex's chest and let out a gust of gale force winds that blew Rex back into a wall 100 feet away! ***crash*** once he recovered rex opened his mouth, and breathed a cascade of unearthly red fire that came out with a rattle  & clang from his throat; witch scorched the whole cavern as well as Nico himself. _"Eat volcanic burst sucker!"_ Rex thought gleefully. When the smoke cleared there stood a now-normal Nico coughing  & sputtering, Rex went over to see how his friend was, "you OK there old pal?" he asked. "m-my lungs may be full of *cough* smoke and *cough* *cough*smog, but I'm otherwise fine and d-dandy" Nico choked out chuckling. There was a loud grumble from their stomachs "OK…well looks like I need to be head off to get some lunch, see ya later Nico!" Rex said before running off to the dock. Once he was back in town he first went to the fossil center cleaning room to clean his newly found fossil rock.

 **Rex's POV**

When I entered the cleaning room the good-old-tin-can fossil cleaning helper KL-33N was waiting for me. 'greetings…ke-r…how may I serve you?' the cleaning partner asked. "I want to clean this big honking dark rock by hand if you don't mind." I ordered jokingly. KL-33N then took the dark rock and placed it on the cleaning table, once he was done I began cleaning there a colossal diamond in front of me, once I had it I then put it away and left the cleaning room. Then I went to the guild area and sold the jewel then went to the saber tooth diner, and chowed down on a triple bacon bronto burger. While I was eating someone sat in front of me when I looked up to see who it was, I saw my other friend Ruby Diggins & my secrete crush and princess of all dinaurians (half –breeds included) Dunal Villorence. I stopped eating and greeted the two half breed girls "hey girls, what's up?" I greeted. Ruby was the first to speak up "OH, well, nothing so far, I mean I got a new set of encyclopedias, but that's it. Wanna see em'?" she squeaked. "Uh, no thanks I think I'll pass." I replied. Dunal giggled then said to me "well I just totally dumped yet another suitor my dad set me up with. Urh, can't he tell that none of them want to get to know me? I mean they just want me because I'm royalty!" she groaned angrily while flapping her wings like mad (yeah, ya heard me I said wings.) "Yeah and you know what Kaia? You so deserve a whole lot better than those freeloading-ungrateful brats." I huffed in agreement. "Tee-hee, aww thanks Rexy you always know how to get me out of my little tizzies." She giggled while leaning in to peck me on the cheek. I blushed a deep shade of violet she only calls me 'Rexy' when she's really happy, and it's kind of her way of flirting with me, I'm telling you guys I seriously think she likes me. I also have a feeling that I'm so going to have plenty of ground on convincing her dad: King Dynal to let me date her because of three things; one my parents and her parents are long time pals. Two is because when it comes to her they let her have anything she wants. Then three is that the king and I happen to get along very well so that's also a plus. Point being I'm probably a shoe in if we need to convince anyone, but I really don't know. Also I like her and it's pretty obvious she likes me so I'm good. "Heh, heh, hey being a pal it's my specialty." I chuckled. When the girls left I threw away my trash and snuck off to my hang out in the bushes; secluded and hidden it was the best place to hang out, I mean it had everything I liked even my second best rock drum set. When I got there I picked out my I-Pod nano and pressed 'play' then it started playing "The hang man's body count" by Volbeat. So I danced to the track without a care in the world.

 **Baron's POV**

I was walking back to my house after earning a butt load of money by bounty hunting, and I started counting my money. Oh I'm Baron Richmond by the way, and no I'm not a half-breed; God forbid that to be true. Don't get me wrong I happen to be best friends with four half-breeds since we were all 5 years old, so I like them a bunch. My mom Rosie Richmond & dad Holt Richmond are basically the owners of the island so I know my way around. Then I got to a patch of bushes and heard what sounded like music. "Is that music?" I said. I peeked in the bushes and I saw a certain tiger-striped half-breed dancing to some music track from I-don't-know-when not noticing me watching "Rex." I called. No answer. "Rex!" I repeated a little louder. Still no answer. "REX!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He turned to face me "what-Gahh!" he screamed before toppling over. " _That_ got his attention." I chuckled. I walked over to him and helped him up, "So, D-Rex what cha listen' to?" I asked still amused he screamed like he did. "I am machine by Three Days Grace." He answered still rubbing his apparently sore head. "Dude you need to update your tunes man! So with that aside what's eating at cha?" I asked seeing the look of glum on his face. "Eh, I don't know man, it's just that…I talked to Dunal today and I just really want for her to take _me_ to be her boyfriend is all, and I don't know if it's possible." He sighed. I just face-palmed at his idiotic paranoia, and slapped the back of his head he then yelped. "Seriously do you hear yourself? Come ON, I mean, where in the Jurassic era is the Rex Falsuno we all know and love? Where's your charisma? So her dad is picky on who she dates so what? You know he doesn't mind you." "Yeah so?" Rex interrupted. "So show him you're worthy of her, you know our saying 'if it doesn't kill ya do it' come on don't tell me you've gone soft on me. Have ya?" I continued. Then Rex made his signature warning growl baring his fangs  & curling his lip before answering furiously "I am _not_ soft, in _fact_ I'm absolutely _certain_ that I can work this out, so how about you put your money where your mouth is and keep it _shut_!" he growled. I smiled, ' _there's the original, even more angry and ready than ever!'_ I thought. I slapped him on the back, "That's the spirit! Now don't be so paranoid anymore! Now come on let's have a dance off; mono e mono what do ya say?" I said sounding like an adrenaline junky. "Ha! You're on, because when it comes to dancing my family's number one! Believe it!" he hooted striking a Naruto thumbs up pose. I rolled my eyes "you are the only guy I know who likes that show that much…but hey it's a good show so who wouldn't?" I laughed. "OK then, setting the tunes…now!" Rex notified me. Then we started dancing to 'Dirty Work' by Halestorm and ended it soon after. "Well see ya later!" we both said in unison, and went to our homes. When I got home I immediately plopped into bed and fell asleep.

 **Rex's POV**

When I got home I just went up to my room and went to sleep once my head hit the pillows and slept pretty well ready for another day of great stuff to do in the world of….. **Rex Falsuno Fossil Fighter Extraordinaire!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a broken idol, a worried king, and the wife. What could go wrong?

 **Calvin's POV**

Falsuno residence

Date: chapter 1

I was sitting in the kitchen of my home reading an article in the 'vivasaur island gazette' about my old friends Raptin & Nevada Monte Carlo having found a very large Allosaurus skeleton in the parchment dessert, I looked up from my paper to see my beautiful dinaurian wife duna cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Duna my love." I greeted. "Morning Calvin dearest, sleep well?" she asked. "Yeah, it was even better with you there." I replied warmly. Then she walked over set the food in front of me and affectionately pecked me on the lips, I tried to capture her lips again but she pulled away and placed a finger on them; then gave me an amused look. "Oh no you don't! As much as I love kissing you sweetie, Rex'll be up any minute; and I do **_NOT_** need him walking in on a make-out session between us." She said emphasizing not like rex walking in on a kiss would be as bad as him seeing me murder someone. "You make it sound like he'd be seeing a massacre." I joked. She laughed then started making Rex's food, just then we heard someone come down from upstairs it was our fourteen year old son rex. Duna walked over to him and greeted him "good morning Rex, Sweetie, I made your favorite." She said sweetly. Rex walked over to table where I was sitting and I greeted him as well "Hey sport how's it fryn'?" I asked. "Slowly but surely dad." He yawned. I just went back to reading, and then he asked what our agenda was today after eating a bit, witch lead to duna ranting on about who-knows-what .which led to me telling them what I was doing, and that was helping the king with his tech which was bound to get messy. and Rex being Rex said he was doing his usual, then duna wanted to make sure he wasn't going to have a repeat of last week, I chuckled(and who can forget how he sent the town bully Bruno into the hospital, for 2 weeks I might add, just for calling him the "F" word; which is "freak" BTW. In my book a masterpiece of combat; but in Duna's not so much.) Then Duna left to the fossil center and I left to the hidden bunker to use the teleporter to get to the starship. After that I arrived on the ship I went to the main idol comp room where the king  & my old pal Raptin were waiting for me. "Well, well, well, look who the cat dragged in good old Calvin Falsuno, still up and running, eh?" Dynal greeted heartily. "Hey there Calvin glad you could make it on such short notice." Raptin said. "Hey guys, how're your wives?" I ask. "Well Vivian is still as much a fashion diva as was the day I married her." Dynal answered. "And Nevada is pretty much the same, and not to mention can still kick tail in poker." Raptin gloated. "What about you?" They asked in unison. "Who Duna? She's still well…Duna! Beautiful, sweet, flirty, and a heck of a good wife, mother, and cook I might just add." I replied smirking. They all rolled their eyes and groaned "here we go again." Raptin complained. "Ok with all gloating aside- can someone please tell me what in the dino world I have to fix on that over-grown junk pile you call 'advanced dinaurian technology'?" I asked. "well that's the thing we don't know, so we're hoping that you can figure it out, seeing as that Holt said he couldn't come." Dynal replied. "Well you called the right man for the job." I said. As soon as we got to the idol comp room I opened my tool box and got to work, but seeing as that we might get bored I started another conversation while asking for the tools I needed in between. "Hey Dynal how's picking a suitor for the princess going? Wrench." I asked knowingly. "not good she just dumped the 50th one today, she said it's because he was a freeloader, that I can't blame her for, but what really caught me off guard was that she told him she was in love with someone else. Now I just don't know what to do, and I was wondering if you had any ideas the both of you." He ranted while passing me the wrench. "Well here's my take on it, ok now pass me a Philips head screw driver would ya? You should just let everything take its own course, be cautious, of course, but don't be too cautious to where you ruin everything for her and the boy she likes. Her most importantly" I amended. "A very good point. How about you raptin? What do you think" Dynal asked passing the tool to me. "Well my point is basically quite identical to Calvin's only it concerns who the boy is more than anything else. I say instead of asking full out who the boy is, ask her a series of questions about him so you can narrow who he is down by who you know with the same qualities for example: what he looks like, what his personality is like, and who his parents are, until you hit 'the big three' do I know him, How old is he, And who he is. But usually the first few ones reveal who he is immediately, just by narrowing it down. So once you know who it is you'll know how to react." Raptin explained. "Absolutely outstanding points the both of you! Now I think I know what to do!" the over joyed king exclaimed. "Really? And what would that be?" I inquired. "I'll use both your methods; Raptin's first to figure out who our mystery boy is, and once I find out I'll employ yours to monitor the relationship between the two. Its fool proof!" he replied. "Oh just out of curiosity what are the guide lines of your picking process? Does the boy be of noble blood or high rank or what? Hey Raptin pass me that monkey wrench will ya?" I questioned. "No I may be strict but not _that_ strict, no the boy just has to be nice enough and feelings on both sides must be genuine that's all I ask for; and for there not to be a large age gap in between, but other than that nothing." He replied. Raptin handed me the wrench and I began to see a few loose bolts that I tightened then I saw the mother of all messes in the fuel compartment & filter and power stream. "Holy shoot, hey dynal when was the last time you changed the filter and cleaned the fuel compartment of this dang thing?" I yelled from under it. "I don't know, uh, a year or two give or take a month maybe?" Dynal explained. "Holy Mary mother of God, no wonder this scrap heap ain't working right, you were using an 8x16 john deer tractor filter; which FYI needs to be changed with a new one periodically which means every two months or so; and there's the fuel compartment itself that needs to be cleaned every six weeks, then there's the power stream that right there needs to be purged every four months, now please do me a favor and at least try to take better care of your tech eh?" I said annoyed. Once I was finished I climbed out from under the idol, and was covered in oil from cleaning the fuel compartment. "Uh, Calvin do you remember that plan of making a school for all the kids on vivisaur island I came up with?" Dynal asked. "The half-breed academy, Yeah I remember; A school exclusively for half-breeds and humans placed on the star-ship on the secrete island, right?" I asked. "Yes, you see its finally ready to be opened, and I was wondering if you know… if Rex would like to enroll and if you and Duna would like to be teachers there I mean, I'll be the principal and everyone else will be teachers, so what do you say? With that dragon form and all those other forms you have (A/N: yes my character can transform into a multitude of forms which I'll explain later.) you'll be perfect for P.E. class, and Duna can do science." He requested. "Alright you got a deal I'll let you know about Duna and Rex." I replied. "Ok then guys see ya later! Oh, hey, Raptin just so you know it's your turn to bring the snacks for poker night this Saturday!" I yelled before leaving. Once I was back on earth I headed home to tell Duna the great news.

 **Duna's POV**

I was busy finishing up some things before I went home tired for my long day at the fossil center, when out of nowhere I bump into one of best friends Vivian Villorence who was smiling her usual wicked smile beaming at me. "Oh hey Vivian, having a good day I suppose?" I ask. "Oh the BEST Duna, Dynal just told me that he finally has a way of getting rid of our 'Dunal problem' and it's all because of Calvin and Raptin!" she squealed. I stared at her in disbelief Calvin giving advice to the king; Raptin sure but Calvin? Then again he did get Raptin and Nevada together so I can see how he could have given him advice but just to be sure I have to ask. "Calvin, MY Calvin, my lover and darling husband, and dad to the most powerful half-breed here or anywhere. He solved your problem?" I probed crossing my arms over my chest. "Well not just him Raptin too…but yes he did and his solution was so logical; you'd think he was Spock from Star Trek or something." She replied while examining her nails and yawning. "Well I guess I better go see if he's home see you later Viv." I said as I left. Once I got home I saw Calvin's shirt hanging on a chair covered in oil, which meant he was home so I called for him "Oh Calvin my dear husband I'm home." I called. I hear a whoosh and smell a whiff of Sulphur "yes my love?" someone whispered in my ear. I yelp and jump in surprise and turned to face who it was, to my relief it's Calvin and to my utter astonishment: he's shirtless, I soon feel myself blush from the sight. "What is it with you and Rex always scaring us girls with that 'warping ability' of yours?" I ask exasperated. "So we can see how cute you girls look whenever you're scared of course!" he laughed. ***smack*** I smacked him in the back of the head with my tail. "Ow! What the heck Duna?!" he yelled. I simply placed a hand on his barred chest snaked my free arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me. "you say us girls are at our cutest when we're scared, well I say you boys….are at your cutest when you're angry." I whispered in his ear. After that I leaned in and pressed my lips against his then we were kissing, I ran my fingers through his hair and he put his hands on my hips, after about a minute and a half we parted gasping for air. "I missed you, today." I said. "So did I, oh and by the way Duna here, I'm supposed to give you this." He replied handing me a packet of paper. "An application form, what for?" I asked confused. "For a job of course Dynal just told me that the preparations on the star-ship on the secrete island are done for the new Half Breed Academy, and he wants us to be teachers and for Rex to be a student there, I already signed up for teaching PE so I guess you could teach science." He lent in. "Oh, gee, you know… that actually sounds kind of fun…OK let's do it!" I answered. "Alright but, what about Rex, what'll he say?" Calvin asked. "I think he'll like it, I mean it's a school for half-breeds **AND** humans, it'll definitely be his kind place. Not to mention it's on a STAR-SHIP you know how he loves Star Trek, he'll definitely love it." I said. "OH, good because I already filled out the form." He sighed. I guffawed at that, it's only something my husband would do alright. After about an hour Rex came home and sluggishly went up to his room apparently tired. 'He must have had quite a day to that tired.' I thought. "So when will we tell him about the school?" I asked. "How about we tell him tomorrow? That way he can tell us what he thinks about It." Calvin said. "Ok ***yawn*** well I'm going to bed, see you there dear." I yawned. After that we crawled in bed and went to sleep ready to see a very active day ahead.


End file.
